Beauty Pop: Ten Years of Memories
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: We know that they said goodbye at an airport with the promise of meeting again, and we know they got married and had two beautiful kids, but ten years is a long time to miss the in-between of how it all came to be. In a series of Memories and flashbacks, Kiri, Shogo and friends recall how it all happened.


**Beauty Pop: Ten Years of Memories**

 **Summary: We know that they said goodbye at an airport with the promise of meeting again, and we know they got married and had two beautiful kids, but ten years is a long time to miss the in-between of how it all came to be. In a series of Memories and flashbacks, Kiri, Shogo and friends recall how it all happened.**

 **Pairing: Shogo Narumi/Kiri Koshiba**

 **Anime/Manga: Beauty Pop**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Rated: M for Future Mature Content**

 **A/N: On YouTube there's Beauty Pop drama CD tracks, you guys should go check them out and get a feel for what the characters sound like according to Kiyoko Arai-Sama.**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kiri watched from the window of the Koshiba Salon as Shogo stepped out of the car and opened the back door on the drivers side. Two small kids hopped out of the car laughing before both took a hand and pulled him towards the Salon. "...it's early..." she said softly, a small smile on her lips as she took in the time from the clock on the wall. Standing, she made her way to the front door and opened it in time to have a little girl throw herself forward into her arms. "Yumi, welcome home..." a peaceful feeling filled her as she held her daughter in her arms. To no surprise of her own, her son joined his sister in a tight hug. "My Sho, how was school?"

"We made paper cranes..." He pulled his satchel to his side and pulled out a light pink paper crane. Holding it up to his mother as he did.

"Ah...cute..." she smiled and took the crane.

"Papa!"

Kiri watched as her daughter released her and ran to her father, pulling from her bag her own paper crane. A bright blue one.

"Ah, Yumiko-Hime, is this one for Papa?"

"Hai~" Yumiko grinned as she handed him the crane. "Sho-nii wanted both Papa and Mama to get one, but Sensei said we'd only have time to make one...so Sho picked Mama, and Yumi picked Papa!"

"Is that true, Shoichi?"

"I want Mama and Papa to be Mama and Papa forever." Shoichi said softly, "Nao-Chan's Mama and Papa left Nao-Chan." He played with his shirt, uncertainty filled his eyes as he did. His eyes were warm with tears. Kiri stepped past Shogo and wrapped her arms warmly around her son, lifting him, she let him hide his head in her hair as he cried. Kiri gave Shogo a look and he understood what it meant well enough.

He waited till she left the room and then turned to his daughter who was placing the two cranes on the shelf next to all of his and Kiri's awards, certificates and trophies. "Nai, Hime, who is Nao-Chan?" He sat down on the floor as she walked towards him, letting her curl up in his lap as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Naomi is Nao-Chan. Her full name is Cisatsu, Naomi. Her mama and papa got into a fight at the daycare, and they left her sad and crying. Nao-Chan said that they were talking about a... _devorse..._ last night." Yumiko frowned and laid her head on her fathers chest. "Nao-Chan was really sad..."

"...I see, well...maybe...maybe everything will work out."

Kiri walked back out a little bit later with Sho holding her hand and blushing, he was looking away like his father would when he was younger and embarrassed. The two moved towards Shogo and Yumiko and Kiri sat down beside Shogo who pulled her into a hug. "Everything will work out, mama and papa...will preform some magic..."

The twins looked to their mother and father, their eyes lit up with sparkles at the words they heard. Such powerful words...and honest. For them, when their mother said things would work out, they couldn't help but believe her. Sho nodded and curled up between his mother and father.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kiri was cleaning the dishes as Shogo put the twins to sleep. She was deep in thought when Shogo called her name. She turned the water off and dried her hands before walking into the room where her twins were giggling under the bed they currently shared. She raised a brow as Shogo sighed. "What's this?"

"Mama! Mama, tell us a story!" Yumiko said from her spot beside her brother under the bed.

"A story?" Kiri asked. "What kind of story?"

"Tell us how Papa and Mama met!" Again, Yumiko answered.

Sho was nodding his head in his agreement with his sister though. Kiri smiled, crawling onto the bed, she laughed as her kids crawled out from beneath the bed and quickly jumped onto their bed and sat on either side of their mom. Shogo sat down and rested from the long day at work, listening to his wife as she relived their first meeting...a meeting he too recalled vividly.

"Well, I suppose I could say, it was when Ochiai-Kun insulted Aoyama-Chan."

"Auntie?!" Sho looked shocked. "Papa-two said bad things to Auntie!?"

" _Papa-two!?"_ Shogo tightened a fist at the thought of his kids calling his friend _Papa_ anything.

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

" _You are...1-C's Aoyama Kanako. How can I help you?"_

" _B...Be-um...There's a book cover inside! And...I WANT TO GIVE IT TO SENPAI!"_

' _It's a love confession...' Kiri stood to leave, 'I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on something like this.'_

" _You're doing this as a decoy...in order to bribe us?"_

" _Huh?"_

' _Saying such a thing...'_ _Kiri paused in her sneaking away._

("In those days, Papa and his friends were in a Beauty Club that they called the Scissors Project, which, is where the name of Papa's Total Beauty Salon came from. They weren't so nice back then...well, maybe they were, but they were still young, and that means Papa and his friends were stupid." Kiri said calmly.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!" Shogo yelled, a flush along his cheeks.

"I said you were, not still are.")

" _N-...No..."_

" _What a shame. It's impossible for you. Your overall beauty balance isn't good enough."_

" _Whether you want to confess your love to someone or be selected, you should have fixed yourself up more. Girls like you who've fallen behind in fashion are just too much, to be blunt, your level of femininity is zero."_

("Your Papa was a brat too..."

"Oi, just continue the story! I want to go to bed too."

Kiri smiled.

"Mama, was Papa mean to you too?"

"PAPA WASN'T MEAN!"

"Mama, keep going..."

"Hai, hai~ Sho-kun. Actually, this is where Mama comes in anyways."

"That's right, first thing your mama ever said to Papa was an insult. Such wasn't a cute girl back then..."

"Baka~")

" _You're hopelessly stupid. Saying something like that to a girl is very rude. Such bad manners." Kiri had propped her elbows on the windowpane and her chin rested in her hand as she stared lazily at the handsome blonde teen with the crappy personality. "In short, you have no confidence in your ability to make her prettier, do you? Mister SP."_

" _You...Who are you?"_

" _It's Koshiba, Kiri from 1-C."_

" _Pft! First year! What Kind of hairstyle is that?" He leaned forward and pointed at her smartly, "In you want to talk big, fix up your hair first. Can I even consider you a girl?"_

" _Hmmph, that's none of your business."_

" _A FIRST YEAR DISRESPECTING A SEMPAI!?"_

 _Kiri hopped the window and landed on the other side carefully, "Let's go, lunch is about to end."_

" _HEY! LET ME FINISH! Are you ignoring me!?"_

 _Kiri turned around and stared for a second at the boy yelling at her, "the hair on your right collar, is five centimeters longer than the hair on your left."_

" _ACK!"_

" _Ah...the bell rand. I've got to go!" She called back to him before leaving with Aoyama on her right being pulled by Kiri._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

Kiri sighed, "papa was so mean back then..."

"Don't fill their heads with such nonsense!"

"Mama...did you make Auntie pretty?"

Kiri smiled, "Aoyama-Chan was always pretty, mama just added some magic."

"Yeah," Shogo stood up and helped hit daughter and son into the bed as his wife climbed off the bed and leaned over to give both a kiss on the forehead. "Mama has magical hands, trust papa...he knows best."

Kiri smacked her husband in the shoulders as she blushed at his double entendre. Thankful for her twins' young age, she walked to the door with Shogo behind her. Walking out the door, she flipped the lights off before closing the door on her sleeping children. Turning, she found herself in the warm arms of the love of her life, a smile found her lips and she returned the hug happily before she found herself being lifted into those same arms and carried off into their own rooms. "So, about those magical hands."

Kiri felt her face heat, "bully."

"Heh, I followed you to L.A...to get my hands on you, I hardly think that qualifies me as a bully."

"I don't know...it took you long enough to come get me. Making me wait, you might as well have been bullying me."

He grinned, "is that so? Have I made it up to you then, since those years that I had bullied you?"

"I think your still working on it." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, "it's been too long, tonight, I want to be with Shogo."

He knew very well what she was referring to, and happily, he complied to her wish. With gentle brushes of his hands along her waist, her small mounds and along her arms and shoulders. Playful nips and passionate kisses played along her flesh, with soft and breathless moans feathering through the air around them. She was right, it really had been too long. _'..._ _t_ _onight_ _I'm dragging this on_ _..._ _she'll be mine all night tonight._ _'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one, I wanted to write a story where we could see what happened before they were married, and after they said goodbye. So, we are going to do this. Also, it gives me something to focus on while trying to update everything around me.**


End file.
